


Spiderdad and Ironson

by Nela7 (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Swap, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: In which I imagine what Tony and peter would be like if their roles switched.





	Spiderdad and Ironson

"Kid look out!"

I was still trying to get loose from the chains. Just a little bit longer. I watched Iron-man get tossed around by whiplash a few times. 

"I'm okay Spidey!" called the armor.

"Get out of my way boy!" Whiplash was about to attack again.

Got free just in time to web Whiplash into a quick cocoon. I climbed down and ran to Tony's side 

"I had it under control Spidey, " coughed Tony, mask unfolding.

"Sure, kid, " I said, helping Tony sit up.

A helicopter could be heard in the distance. SHIELD. 

"Let's go before Fury catches us, "

I carried us both away. Tony protesting along the way. Then set us down in a roof top near my apartment in Queens.

"I told you to stay put, and you go and not do what I tell you!" I lectured, "do you get sick pleasure out of tormenting me with worry because if you do-"

"Uh Peter? You're yelling the whole city will hear you!" hiss Stark 

"Well too bad Iron-lad-"

"It's Iron-MAN Peter, " grumbled Tony.

Peter continued ignoring the teen, "You are so grounded!"

This was a typical night for me. As typical as being a web-slinging, wall-crawling and physically enhanced super hero was. I was supposed to be the one and only Spider-man. No sidekicks. No partners. Then Tony decided to stick to me like me-on walls-after I saved him from his crazy father.

The kid wasn't normal either. Howard Stark, obsessed with having the perfect son decided to turn his already perfect son into a half machine hybrid with all the powers of Captain Icicles. I'm pretty sure Steve Rogers would puke if he saw his old war buddy now.

"Let's get you back home, Jarvis is probably worried sick, " I sighed, I hated that he had to live with the old creep he called father. But even Spiderman wasn't powerful enough to beat Stark industries lawyers.

"I guess, " Tony shrugged, "but next weekend I'm crashing at your place," 

"Deal, I'll order Pizza and we can watch Star Wars, "

Tony grinned and started to activated his repulsors. I got my webs ready. We took off into the night.


End file.
